degrassitestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160910055456
How do you feel about golden oreos? - Love them more than the originals, tbh. #'What is your favourite dessert topping?' - Chocolate syrup. #'What is your favourite flavor/brand of bubble gum?' - I don't chew gum much anymore, but Hubba Bubba is the only way to go. #'Favourite cheese?' - I strongly dislike cheese. #'Favourite lunch meat?' - I don't like meat served as cold cuts that much, but if I had to pick, I'd say probably the sliced chicken strips I used to take for lunch in elementary school. :P #'Favourite ice cream flavour?' - Birthday cake, chocolate-vanilla swirl, and maple. #'Best looking food?' - Not sure. #'Best food to put cheese on?' - I'll pass, thanks. #'Best sexual food?' - Banana nut muffins. Best of both worlds. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #'Best tasting drink in the summer?' - Most fruit juices are usually my go-to drinks, but on a really hot day, there's nothing like treating yourself to a glass of lemonade. #'Best tasting drink in winter?' - HOT CHOCOLATE. #'Best food for a night out with friends?' - Realistically, wings and fries is probably the best, but when I go out with friends at night, we usually hit up Asian restaurants. #'Best foods to eat with a roll?' - I pass on the rolls and wait for my main course. #'Messiest food, in your opinion?' - Chicken wings or ribs. #'Easiest food to prepare?' - INSTANT ramen. #'Cheapest food you ever ate?' - Timbits from Timmies! Those little shits are cheap as dirt, yet so damn perfect. #'Most expensive food you ever ate?' - I don't remember. I guess probably Alaskan King Crab from David Duncan House in Toronto. #'Stinkiest food you ever ate?' - If it smelled bad, I didn't eat it. #'Favourite dipping sauce?' - Shoyu (soy sauce). #'Best pizza topping?' - No pizza for me. #'Favourite potato chip flavor?' - UGH, I'm a huge chip fan. Salt and Pepper, Dill Pickle, All Dressed, and Old Style Barbecue are my favourites... #'Most toxic substance you ever ate?' - The fuck? #'Most calories you ate in one meal?' - I don't fucking know. #'Favourite soda?' - I don't care for soda. #'Favourite flavour of juice?' - Apple, of course. #'Favourite vegetable?' - I don't really like any vegetables, but if I had to pick one that I tolerate the most, I would say broccoli. #'Favourite fruit?' - Peaches and nectarines. #'Worst canned food?' - Those nasty-ass looking brown beans. Although, most canned food looks and is disgusting, quite frankly. #'Best side dish?' - Gyoza, Mandu, or Wonton (my Asian cuisine choice) and chicken strips (my regular cuisine choice). #'Worst fast food restaurant?' - KFC. #'Best restaurant?' - Any Japanese ramen house. #'Best smelling food?' - Bacon. #'Favourite appetiser?' - Miso soup (my Asian cuisine choice) and probably French fries (my regular cuisine choice). #'Favourite cookie flavour?' - Maple, shortbread, and chocolate chip. You can't expect a cookie connoisseur to choose one, okay. #'Favourite cake flavour?' - Chocolate ice-cream cake! #'Favourite pie flavour?' - Blueberry, the utmost superior pie flavour. #'Chocolate or rainbow sprinkles?' - Rainbow, but I like both. #'Ketchup or Mustard?' - Neither. #'Best food to have on a date?' - I like eating dick. Okay, but seriously, anything that isn't messy too messy is good. #'Most share-able food?' - Snack foods, like chips or popcorn.